Day After Day
by fullofbutterbeer
Summary: The War was over. So many died, and the one's who survived are hunted by nightmares and excruciating memories. Harry and Ginny are trying to get used to this new life after the years of Dark.
1. Chapter 1

_These story is composed of many short chapters describing what I think have been the day after day of Harry and Ginny after the war._

_Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling_

**Chapter One**

The war was over. It didn't bring us happiness, not yet. We weren't relived. We just weren't feeling already. But the future is ours, and the one feeling that didn't left us during the war, was our promise for the future: HOPE.

Many went crazy, many build families, and many were left alone. Fortunately, the people I love went on. They were happy now. Or trying to. My parents still had a hard time suffering for their lost son. My brothers were trying their best to live, and George was the one that still didn't know how to face day after day without Fred. Sometimes, when we were reunited in my mother's kitchen, we still wait for Fred to enter the Burrow's door. But he never did. Hermione and Ron were still together, going after jobs, and she was living with my family. Neville married Luna, months after the final battle, and they were happy as far as I'm concerned.

Harry isn't totally happy, but he is surviving. Too many nightmares, and now he'd a godson to take care of. Teddy Lupin. They were living in the Burrow for now, but he wants to move in to Grimmauld Place as soon as he find a job. He still wants to be an auror. We're still dating, and I help him with Teddy, just like my mother and Hermione. It isn't easy, our new life. Everyone's life. But we have hope that in the future everything is going to be okay.

I'm applying to be a quidditch player, but not now. Harry needs my help first. And I'm already attached to Teddy. He is a sweet baby, don't cry too much and sleep a lot. Something we're not accustomed at the Burrow. All of us were crazy little demons. But I like that way because me and Harry because we take to feed him when he wakes up in the middle of the night. He's not being a burden, and even if he was I would still take care of him. Because of Harry and Teddy's parents, Tonks and Professor Lupin. I loved them.

I stopped my thoughts when I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I didn't need to look; I already knew who it was. Harry. "Still awake?" he asked, and kissed my shoulder. I sealed Teddy's baby bottle and leaned into him. "Teddy's hungry." I said. Harry continued to kiss my shoulder, my neck. "You didn't have to make. You should have woken me up." He always says that. I turned and faced him. "You know I don't mind. I like feeding him. Why did you wake up anyway?" I asked, and kissed his jaw. His arms tightened around me. "I missed you in bed." He whispered. Just clarifying, we're not sharing the room, but I sneak at night to his bedroom almost every night. And go back to my bedroom early in the morning.

"Why don't we go feed Teddy, before he stars to cry again, and then we can take a walk outside?" I said, and took his hands, pushing him to walk back to his bedroom, where Teddy was. When we entered the room, the baby was just about to cry again, so I got him in my arms and fed him. At the meantime Harry just stood by my side and watched Teddy. He was in love with the baby. Teddy was already his.

After I put Teddy back on the cradle I went to Harry that was sitting on the edge of the bed. He raised and He leaned his forehead against mine. "What would I do without you?" He closed his eyes and so did I. "Not just with Teddy, Ginny, with everything." He said and kissed me, tenderly and passionately.

I hope you like this story. I'm not much of a writer, but I always had this idea in my head and decided to give it a shot.

Comments are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

_These story is composed of many short chapters describing what I think have been the day after day of Harry and Ginny after the war._

_Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling_

**Chapter Two**

The war left scars. Scars so deep that sometimes you feel you are in a parallel world. It's like you're stuck in that time, where everything was dark and confuse.

But at the same time, you're not really there.

And the nightmares, oh the nightmares keep coming, and for us, the only thing that helps is to have each other to hold tight after.

That's was our routine. Sleep, sufocate in nightmares than wake up reaching for the other. During the day we were okay. We lived day after day, trying to bring our lifes together, to look for jobs and to take care of teddy.

Within months Harry started his lessons to become an auror, I was still at home but already had plans for a future job. And the nightmares were coming less and less. We just had to be together.

One day, while I was trying a new recipe on the kitchen Harry came home. I could see that it was a bad day, and he was coming late. He went to the kitchen and hugged me from behind, and just stayed like that for awhile. Then he kissed me and went to teddy's room. Teddy was already asleep so I tryed to made a special dinner for the two of us.

Harry took a shower first and came to the kitchen again. We ate and talked about our day then we went to bed. He just hugged me and I try to sing some lullaby until he slept.

We would be okay. As long as we're together.


	3. Chapter 3

_These story is composed of many short chapters describing what I think have been the day after day of Harry and Ginny after the war._

_Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling_

**Chapter Three**

Six months has passed. Harry was studying to be an auror, and I finally got a job. I am now a quidditch player, for the Harpies. The days were becoming less tense, less stressful. We laughed more, we enjoyed life a little bit more, and most of the times we forget all that happened, until the nightmares. The don't happen often anymore. But when they did we remember those days, the losses.

But we were finding happinnes.

Teddy was growing up beautifully, and he was becoming a son to us, not just the son of our friends, but our son. We never said that out loud - we're not even married yet.

At least not in papers or that kind of thing. But in every way that counted, we were.

It was evening, and while I was preparing dinner Harry was playing with Teddy. It was a routine he had. He came home from the classes, talked a little bit with me, played with teddy until the dinner was ready. Then after we put Teddy to sleep with was our time to be together.

Finishing the macaroni he liked so much, I called him.

- It's delicious like always, Ginny. - he said after taking a huge bite. Laughing at his funny face I thanked him and gave Teddy his meal. It was a great scene. Teddy always made a mess, and at the end he was completely covered in his food.

And like every day I gave him a bath then Harry put him to sleep, telling the story about a werewolf and a witch. It was beautiful how he told the story. Make me want to cry everytime, and trust me, I don't cry easily.

After the routine, he came to join me in our room. We had a big T.V. (Thanks to him being a half-blood), and always talked while watching some movie or a show. Then we forget the T.V. and iniciate our make out session. Life was good, life was becoming really good. Especially at the days we wasn't hunted by nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4

_These story is composed of many short chapters describing what I think have been the day after day of Harry and Ginny after the war._

_Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling_

**Chapter Four**

The sky was clear once, something Ginny never took for granted. On those days, back at the war, the sky was always black, or gray, and now she could see the pale blue, the clouds, and finally the sun.

Because she wouldn't let these little moments pass for granted, she took a walk everyday. In the mornings or at night, alone or at Harry and Teddy, or just with one of them, she always took a walk.

Tomorrow would be Harry's birthday, and her mother already had a party planned. She knew he didn't want one, but would accept because he loved Molly Weasley. Buying a gift for Harry is not an easy thing, as he doesn't ''need or want anything'' - his words not mine. But I think I got something a little bit special for him.

Mom was over the top. She made one of hell of a party, with so much food - which Harry adore it - and invited all of our family and friends. Hermione and I were at my old room cashinp up, cause its been awhile we didn't have time to talk. As always she was complaining about my brother. Sometimes I don't know why she married him. But then, he does something extremely cheesy and dork, and when I look at her face I see all the love she has for him.

The door opens and George shows up.

"Come on girls, it's time we start this party" - he says taking our arms pushing us from the bed. It hurts to look at him sometimes. Not just because he's Fred's image, its because we can see how alone and sad he is. He was never the same. He trys to show that he is okay, but we know he's not. We're not okay either. "Mom wants everybody downstairs now". So we acompany him.

Harry was happy. He loved my family as his own, and of course, had a little thing for my mom. She was his favorite. Teddy was adoring the atenttion everybody was giving to him. The 3-year-old kid was sleeping at my father arms right now. Believe it or not, dad was his second favorite man - Harry was first, of course. I was debating if this was the time and the place to give my present. It was something that will change our lives, and I didn't know if he would be happy. We never talked about it, but it was something we both wanted in the future. When he looked at me with those beaufiful eyes full of love, and that charming smile, I made my decision. I went to him, hugged him by the waist, and when he bent down to kiss my cheek I whispered in his ear: "I'm pregnant."

He froze. I begun to get nervous. What if he doesn't want this child? What if he didn't planned to be with me for the long term? He finally looked at me, and as I didn't know what to do I just said: "Happy Birthday!" And to my relieve he took me in his arms and kissed me senseless.


End file.
